1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method of calculating a stiffness of an artery and an ultrasound apparatus for performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound apparatuses transmit ultrasound signals generated by transducers of a probe to an object and receive echo signals reflected from the object, thereby obtaining at least one image of an internal part of the object. In particular, ultrasound apparatuses are used for medical purposes including observation of the interior of an object, detection of foreign substances, and diagnosis of damage to the object. Such ultrasound apparatuses provide high stability, display images in real time, and are safe due to the lack of radioactive exposure, compared to X-ray apparatuses. Therefore, ultrasound apparatuses are widely used together with other image diagnosis apparatuses.
Ultrasound apparatuses transmit ultrasound signals generated by transducers of a probe to an object and receive echo signals reflected from the object, thereby obtaining at least one image of an internal part of the object. In particular, ultrasound apparatuses are used for medical purposes including observation of the interior of an object, detection of foreign substances, and diagnosis of damage to the object. Such ultrasound apparatuses provide high stability, display images in real time, and are safe due to the lack of radioactive exposure, compared to X-ray apparatuses. Therefore, ultrasound apparatuses are widely used together with other image diagnosis apparatuses.
Arteries are hardened by various causes such as aging, melituria, etc., and hardening of the arteries augments a blood pressure by increasing a transfer speed of a blood flow pulse and quickening a return to a central artery of a reflected wave. The augmentation of a blood pressure may cause various diseases. Therefore, it is required to accurately measure a stiffness of arteries.